The goal of the LCMP is to create, within 5 years, a robust sustainable group that will enhance the efficiency and quality of clinical research performed in the AMP RA/SLE Network. The LCMP will be primed to support lupus and RA research in substantially more sites regionally, nationally, and internationally. The strategy to achieve this goal will be founded upon the creation and implementation of an innovative collaborative integrated program across the core groups of the LCMP (Research Project Management, Operational Management, Data Coordination and Management, and Statistical Research) and the AMP Network partners. The LCMP will provide resources and expertise to support investigators in the Technology Research Sites (TRS), Clinical Research Sites (CRS), and combined sites (CTRS) to design, conduct, analyze, and report single center or multicenter clinical studies. The LCMP will be led by exceptional clinical and operational staff composed of individuals with strong experience in scientific and clinical research, project management and coordination, site management, data management, and statistical methodology, business development and finance. All research services will be provided by the faculty and staff of Stanford University, its affiliated hospitals, research centers and collaborators across the country at other institutions. The LCMP will support the conduct of dozens of clincial studies in the next 5 years creating a portfolio of successfully conducted clinical studies that clearly demonstrate quality of research performance, rigorous scientific investigation, and aggregation of clinical, laboratory, and tissue data that would inspire future exploration in RA, lupus, and additional autoimmune and inflammatory disorders. The operational and clinical leadership of the LCMP will be valuable partners to help NIH achieve the fundamental goal to accelerate and pioneer RA and Lupus research in the future.